A Fary Tales Spell
by CasperNight1525
Summary: Collection of one shots based off of Disney stories. Note these are all mainly Character X OC. Rated M for use of sensitive subjects later on and language and possibly other things.


**Casper: Hello all this is a collection of one shots based off Disney princess stories, they are not entirely the same but have some similarities. And it is not just princess stories but just like, Disney stories in general they are more or less based off. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either the Disney stories nor Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. **

_~Cinderella~_

~Prologue~

It was snowing, and all of the houses and fields were covered in a thick blanket of snow, most were sleeping by now, but not her. Her long waist length jet black hair was tied back into a very messy bun that had half fallen out, and her long bangs were pushed back messily with a thin head band, with some strands still falling in front of her dark blue eyes. She had pale, almost paper white skin and she wore an ankle length pale blue dress with a white apron making her position as a maid very clear. She wore knee high black lace up boots and long white stockings. She carried a heavy wicker basket that was full of groceries.

Farrah walked quickly, the tapping of her shoes echoing through the empty street. She didn't like having to run errands at late night but her mistress was an evil and abusive one so she knew that if she didn't obey she would most likely end up getting whipped again.

She felt uneasy walking down the street alone at night, and she felt like she was being watched too. Fearing for her own safety she quickly turned down a side street but no luck. The men that had been following her cornered her. "Hey there cutie." one man said with a lecherous grin on his face.

Farrah back away slowly but with every step she took back they took forwards.

She turned on her heel and quickly bolted down the street into a labyrinth of back ways. She turned left and right and right again and kept running but they just kept chasing her.

"Leave me alone!" Farrah yelled at them but just as she screamed she tripped on a piece of pavement that was sticking out of the ground. She landed with a very loud thud, her basket flying out in front of her. She gasped and scrambled to her feet. As she reached down to grab the basket a hand took hold of her elbow and hauled her backwards. Another hand grabbed her throat and the man standing behind her held her in place. "Not then little lady, you're going to come with me." he whispered in her ear as she struggled and gasped for breath because his grip was too tight and was choking her.

Farrah kicked her legs and just as she was about to give up, something caused the man holding her to let go. She fell forwards and turned to see that a tall man with white hair and dressed in strange clothes was standing over the three men that had chased her. "And what kind of way is that to treat a lady?" the man said. He had an Indian accent.

Farrah watched as the men all ran away, leaving her alone with this strange man. Farrah felt a hand on her should and looked up to see another man, younger. He had dark skin, purple hair and gold eyes and similar clothes to the other.

"Are you alright miss?" The younger man asked.

Farrah nodded. "U-um. Yes." she said in a quiet voice.

"Let me help you." Farrah jumped and looked up at the white haired man who had saved her. He was rather good-looking. He too had dark skin and grey eyes. He had short white hair with two braids falling over his shoulder that were adorned with beads and his head wrapped in a plain turban. Farrah hesitantly took his outstretched hand and let his help her up. She quickly did a curtsy and looked down at her feet shyly. "Th-thank you." she said as she brushed off her dress and started looking for her basket.

"Is this what you were looking for?" The other younger male asked, handing her the wicker basket.

"Ah yes." Farrah said and took it from him. "Thank you." she said and bowed her head.

"I don't mean to intrude but what are you doing out at this late hour on your own?" The white haired male asked.

"Ah, w-well my mistress asked me to go buy some groceries because we hadn't gotten any for tomorrow's breakfast." she explained. "So she sent me." she shrugged.

"And without an escort?!" the younger male explained. "How rude." he huffed.

"Your Highness." The white haired male started.

Farrah stared. "Y-Your Highness?" she asked.

"Ah my apologises. This is Prince Soma, and I am his butler Agni." the white haired man said.

"AH!" Farrah bowed deeply. "M-m-my apologises!" She said quickly.

"Hey now there is no need to apologise." Some laughed. He turned to Agni. "Agni, why don't we take the young lady home?" he asked.

"As you wish." Agni said and bowed.

Farrah blinked and stared at the two. "U-Uh there is no need really!" she quickly shook her head causing her bun to fall even more.

"Please it is the least we can do miss…?" Agni started.

"Oh right. My name is Farrah." Farrah said as she twisted the handle of the wicker basket in her hands uneasily.

"Well then Miss Farrah, please allow us to escort you back to the house of your mistress." Agni smiled, causing a deep blush to form across Farrah's cheeks.

"Th-thank you very much!" Farrah said and bowed her head again.

~x~

They had taken a carriage back to the manor of the McClory family. Agni [personally escorted Farrah to the front door of the house. "Thank you very much." Farrah said once again.

Agni smiled. "Well I shall see you in the future." and began back towards the carriage where the prince waited.

Farrah walked into the house quietly and headed to the kitchen where she placed the heavy wicker basket. She turned to go back to bed when she noticed the young child of the McClory's, Cecilia. "My lady what are you doing up at this hour" Farrah asked the seven year old. Cecilia was the youngest of the McClory's four children. There was also Blake, who was thirteen, Lucy who was eighteen and of course able who was twenty one.

"I couldn't sleep because you weren't there to read to me." Cecilia said rubbing her eyes. She yawned.

Farrah sighed and took the child's hand. "Come along now off to bed. I promise I'll read to you tomorrow night."

Cecilia pouted but nodded. "Ok." she said.

after Farrah had put the young child to bed she too headed for her living quarters. There she proceeded to get dressed into her night gown and go to sleep.

~x~

The next morning as Farrah was cooking breakfast, she noticed a strange man and a younger boy walking through with the Mistress.

"ah an invitation to a masked ball at the Phantomhive manor?!" he Mistress beamed with delight. "How wonderful."

"Yes, and all are welcome. Even the servants." The man said. He was tall and had black hair, red eyes and appeared to be a butler.

_Even the servants?!_ Farrah thought happily.

As soon as the man left Farrah walked out with a tray in her hands. "My Lady, your tea." she said.

"Yes yes take it too the dining hall would you." The Mistress waved her hands at her.

"Uh, my lady if you don't mind, what that man said, about the servants being allowed to attend. would it be ok if I went too?" Farrah asked slowly.

The Mistress turned to her and glared. "How dare you ask such a thing. You will stay here! Understood?! Filthy peasants like you would dishonour the name of our house." She said and stomped off.

Farrah felt her hear sink. She had never asked for anything, never complained, even when she was punished. She walked to the dining hall and placed the tea there then quietly and quickly walked to her room where she sat on her bed and cried.

~x~

The night of the ball came quickly and everyone was all dressed up and ready to leave. Farrah saw the Mistress and her children off.

"But why can't Farrah come?!" Cecilia whined. "I want her there!" she cried.

"Cecilia please this is unbefitting for a lady!" The Mistress pulled her child along and shot Farrah a death glare.

Farrah simply bowed and walked back inside.

She sighed heavily. "What's wrong?" another maid asked. Farrah looked up and smiled at her friend Diana. "She wouldn't let you go would she" she asked.

Farrah shook her head. "No." she whispered.

Diana grinned and grabbed Farrah by the hand. "Come with me." she said and pulled her along.

~x~

Diana led Farrah to a small room where a mannequin stood. "Oh my…" Farrah gasped.

~x~

Agni chuckled as he watched Prince Soma run around after Ciel and chatted away to everyone. He turned as he saw Sebastian walking over. "Ah Mister Sebastian. This has turned out to be a fine gathering indeed." he said.

"Glad you approve." Sebastian smiled and also watched the party unfold. "Now if you'll excuse me my master had business I must see to." he said and began to walk off when he noticed something. 'Now who might that be?" he asked looking over at the doors that had just been opened.

Agni followed Sebastian's gaze and saw what he was referring to. Standing in the doorway was a young woman. She had long jet black hair that was tied in a high messy pony tail that still fell over her shoulder. She had long bangs that almost hid the mask that discussed the top half of her face. Her skin was as white as the snow outside. She was dressed in a dark purple shoulder-less gown that brushed the floor only slightly, long flowing sleeves hung loosely from her arms and nearly completely covered her slender hands. The dress had black trimming and a black floral pattern on the front, along with a black ribbon around the waist of the dress. She wore black keels and long white stockings. Whoever she was she seemed nervous and slowly walked forward looking around.

"I feel like I know her." Soma said popping up beside Agni and Sebastian.

Agni nodded slightly. "Agni what's wrong?" Soma asked seeing the look on Agni's face.

"Nothing my prince." Agni shook his head quickly.

~x~

Farrah couldn't help but feel nervous, what is he Mistress saw her and recognised her? She looked around and sighed seeing her not there yet. She walked over to one of the table where food had been laid out. Farrah examined the food and smiled to herself. she had never had the opportunity to even look at such fine food let alone try any. But she didn't know what to pick.

"Hello there Miss." Farrah turned to see Prince Soma standing there along with Agni who seemed to have been dragged over by the wrist. "I'm sorry if this seems rude but I feel as though we've met before." he said eyeing her carefully.

Farrah felt very self-conscious and shook her head. "No, I don't believe we have." she said quickly without thinking. She blushed as she glanced up at Agni who smiled at her.

Soma seemed to notice this and thought quickly. He pushed Agni forward. "Agni, why don't you ask this young lady to dance?" he smiled.

Agni blinked. "My prince?" was all he could say before Soma was off. He turned back to Farrah and offered his hand. "Would you honour me with a dance My Lady?" he asked smiling.

Farrah blushed again and smiled shyly, taking his hand. "Yes." she said and they walked to the middle of the room among the other dancing pairs.

Agni and Farrah began to dance and a few times Farrah stumbled. "I'm sorry. I'm not a very good dancer." she said quickly as she watched where she put her feet,

"It's alright Miss. Here follow my lead." Agni said and very soon they were able to get into it.

Farrah beamed as she didn't make any mistakes this time. She looked up at Agni and smiled as they danced.

~x~

Agni and Farrah spent most of the night together, just talking really. Though Farrah made sure to not let it slip up who she was out of fear mostly, and managed to avoid her Mistress the whole time. Farrah was about to go get a drink when she noticed the time. "Oh no!' She exclaimed.

"What is it?" Agni asked.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked as he had been walking past.

"No, I have to go! I'm sorry!" Farrah said quickly and ran out of the doors and down the stairs, not noticing her bracelet had fallen off while she was running.

Agni followed her and stopped when he couldn't see her anymore. He looked down as something glistened out of the corner of his eye. He picked up the bracelet and examined it carefully. It was a thin black bracelet that had been made by hand and had some fake, but still beautiful, glistening jewels sewn into it and right away Agni knew who it belonged to. "The maid from the other night?" he said.

"What about her?" Prince Soma asked popping up once again.

Agni turned to Prince Soma. "My prince I have a favour to ask of you." he started.

~x~

Unluckily, Farrah had been found out. As soon as she got out of her dress and back into her maid's outfit she had been ratted in by the one person she had thought she could trust, Diana. It turns out Diana had been a bit of a snitch the past few years and had been telling the Mistress everything just to gain her trust.

Farrah was taken to the back room and was made to sit on her knees facing the wall. Master McCory, took a knife and ripped the back of Farrah's dress, exposing the almost totally healed scars on her back. He took his whip in hand and began her 'punishment' for going against the Mistress's wishes.

~x~

After consulting with Ciel and Sebastian also who tagged along, Prince Soma and Agni arrived at the McClory manor. They knocked on the door and were greeted by a young maid with dark red hair. "Oh! Hello Earl Phantomhive, Prince Soma!" she said bowing. "P-Please come in." she gestured for them to come inside which they did.

"Mistress McClory!" The maid called and within second the Mistress appeared.

"Ah what a pleasant surprise young master Phantomhive, prince Soma!" she beamed. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" she asked.

"We demanded to see Miss Farrah!" Prince Soma said straight away.

The Mistress instantly frowned. "Ah, is this because of her unwanted appearance at you ball? Do not worry she is being dealt with right now."

"Dealt with?!" everyone turned to see an enraged young woman, Lucy. "You call whipping dealing with it?!" she demanded. "Mother! The poor girl is bleeding!" she said and pointed.

There coming down the hall was the two McClory boys with and staggering Farrah, her dress torn and fresh cuts lining her back. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she looked half dazed.

"What is the meaning of this? Is this how you treat your loyal servants?!" Ciel demanded. "Sebastian see to the girl! That's an order!"

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said and bowed. He went over to Farrah and began helping her to clean the blood from her back. He was very soon joined by Agni who seemed very worried.

They took her to the kitchen as it was the closest room with a tap. Farrah stumbled over to the bench and fell forwards panting.

"Sebastian. I will take care of her for now. Go back to Ciel and Prince Soma. I am concerned about what that woman may be led to do." Agni said as he dampened a cloth by the sink.

Sebastian raised an eye brow but shrugged. "As you wish." he said then left.

Agni placed the cloth on Farrah's bleeding back. She winced and clenched her fists, pushing herself up onto her elbows and looking back at Agni. "Y-You." she stuttered. Agni smiled at her, dabbing the wounds gently. "Why are you here?" Farrah asked.

Agni placed the cloth down and pulled out the bracelet from his pocket. "You dropped this at the ball." he said smiling at her shocked expression.

"You knew it was me?" She asked as he walked around and took her right hand in his. He quickly put the bracelet back around her wrist. "Thanks." she muttered and stood up as straight as she could manage. "You don't need to help me. I'm used to it." she said.

Agni shook his head and placed both hands on Farrah's shoulders. "No. I cannot stand by and let this happen." he said and took her hand. "Please come with me. You would be most welcome to stay with us, My Prince even said so himself." he said and grabbed the cloth again. "Now please let me help you."

Farrah sighed and nodded, she turned again and let Agni see to the wounds on her back.

~x~

"I am taking miss Farrah as my maid now! So you will not lay a hand on her again!" Prince Soma declared.

The Mistress scoffed. "Fine, take that good for nothing girl I don't need her anyway."

Just as she said that Agni walked out with Farrah, her had placed a blanket of sorts over her shoulders to protect her exposed flesh from the cold outside. "shall we be going now them my prince?" Agni asked.

"Yes." Prince soma grinned.

"Sebastian, let us go too." Ciel said and turned on his heel.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian smiled and followed his young master.

Agni led Farrah out of the manor along with Prince Soma. "Thank you." Farrah whispered and smiled at both Agni and Soma.

~**Time Skip, three months later**~

Farrah watched Agni and Soma as they handed out their curry bread to the poor people in the town and she smiled to herself. They were on the very same street where they had all first met too no less.

Agni looked back to see Farrah standing there and he smiled, blushing slightly. Soma, being the 'child' he was as Farrah called him elbowed Agni in the ribs. "Tell her!" he whisper-yelled.

Agni hesitated but nodded and walked over to where Farrah stood.

"Agni?" Farrah tilted her head a little. "Something wrong?" she asked.

Agni took Farrah's hand and quickly pulled her aside where no one else could see nor hear them.

"Agni? What's going on?" Farrah asked rather confused.

Agni turned to face Farrah with a very noticeable blush on his face. He took both of Farrah's hands in his and kissed them. Farrah felt her face grow hotter and hotter. "U-um." she started but was cut off when Agni pressed his lips against hers. Farrah kissed back after a moment's hesitation. she looked up at Agni when they pulled apart. "What was that for?" was all she could ask.

Agni chuckled. "Ever since I first met you I knew you were special." he said resting his forehead against hers. "I guess you could say it was love at first sight." he said simply.

In response Farrah wrapped her arms around his neck and planted another kiss on him. After pulling away she whispered; "I'm glad I wasn't the only one who felt that way."


End file.
